1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to an image forming device, a host device, and connecting methods thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming device and a host device which are automatically connected to each other through a wireless network, and connecting methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The distribution of image forming devices supporting wireless connections has gradually increased with an increase in communication network technology. A user connects a host device to such an image forming device to use the image forming device.
However, how users with no specialized knowledge easily set wireless connections is at issue.
If WiFi Protected Setup (WPS) technology has been used between an access point (AP) and an image forming device to respectively select WPS buttons from the AP and the image forming device within a predetermined time, the AP and the image forming device are automatically connected to each other.
However, the WPS technology provides only a connection to a wireless network environment. In other words, this connection is performed only between the AP and the image forming device. Therefore, after a WPS connection, a user additionally manually sets a printer network address to communicate with the image forming device using the host device. Also, the user additionally changes a personal computer (PC) print port to perform a printing job.
In other words, in order to install a printer, the user manually checks and sets network setup information, including a basic Service Set IDentifier (SSID), an operation mode (e.g., an ad-hoc mode, an infrastructure mode, etc.), an encryption, a network internet protocol (IP) address, etc., one by one.